Potter, Plombier!
by Bezo'Semi
Summary: James Potter, plombier? Non mais je rêve c'est pas possible? JPXLE OS


**Potter, plombier?**

**Corrigé par ALTHEA BLACK  
**

**Résumé : Potter, plombier? Je rêve! C'est pas possible!**

La jeune femme rentra avec délectation dans la douche. L'eau chaude procura une sensation de bien-être sur ses muscles endoloris. Sa chevelure auburn fonça sous les jets d'eau et elle ferma les yeux lorsque l'eau en vint à couler sur sa figure. Après une journée de stage à Ste mangouste, Lily Evans était harassée. Jamais elle n'avait du autant courir de sa vie. Quand ce n'était pas au service des blessures par créatures vivantes au premier étage qu'on avait besoin d'elle, c'était au service de pathologie des sortilèges au quatrième étage! Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d'être en congé demain!

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit soudain l'eau se faire plus violente. La pression trop forte semblait sur le point de faire exploser le pommeau de douche. Lily, surprise, essaya tant bien que mal de l'arrêter. Elle commença à paniquer, sortit précipitamment de la douche et prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? Pesta-t-elle.

Voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler à sa douche. Sa journée l'avait vraiment épuisée. Après une minute de réflexion, Lily se dit que ce n'était pas grâce à ses jurons qu'elle allait la remettre en marche. Malheureusement elle ne connaissait aucun sortilège capable d'arrêter une douche folle furieuse! Sa salle de bain était déjà complètement inondée. Agacée, elle fonça dans sa chambre. Des cartons traînaient encore au pied du lit. Elle venait d'emménager dans cet appartement situé non-loin du chemin de Traverse.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle avait fini ses études à Poudlard. Elle avait prévu de rester chez ses parents mais quand ceux-ci avaient péri dans un accident de voiture, elle était partie. De toute façon, ses parents disparus, elle ne pouvait pas rester sous le même toit que sa sœur. C'était suicidaire !

Elle avait changé quatre fois en un an d'appartement. Elle ne sentait chez elle nulle part. C'en était presque frustrant !

Lily enfila en vitesse des sous-vêtements, un jeans et une chemise, sortit de sa chambre, prit sa baguette et sortit de l'appartement. Malgré ses quelques courbatures qui la firent grimacer, elle descendit en vitesse les escaliers. Arrivée au premier étage, elle toqua à la porte dotée du numéro un. C'était là qu'habitait la propriétaire Mrs Suola, une émigrée espagnole très sympathique.

On entendit un chien aboyer et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme ronde à l'air jovial.

- Bonjour Miss Evans!

- Bonjour Mrs Scuola, désolée de vous déranger. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'arrivée d'eau de la douche !

- Vous en êtes soûr ? (Elle avait du mal à prononcer les « u » !)

Lily la regarda éberluée. Elle pouvait parfois se montrer… bizarre!

- Év… Évidemment, bégaya-t-elle.

- D'accord ! J'appelle un plombier!

- Très bien mais en attendant pourriez-vous couper l'arrivée d'eau?…Sinon ma salle de bain risque de ressembler à une piscine !

- Bien soûr!

- Merci !

Sans un mot de plus elle remonta les escaliers. Le temps qu'elle arrive à son appartement (cinquième étage) l'eau avait cessé de couler. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa salle de bain de mauvaise humeur (on l'avait quand même privée de sa douche!)

Une fois la tâche finie, elle commença à préparer son dîner. Lily n'aimait pas vivre seule mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Toutes ses amies avaient un copain ou alors vivaient encore avec leurs parents. Elle avait bien pensé à prendre une colocataire qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais se sachant difficile à vivre, elle avait abandonné l'idée.

Attendant que le dîner soit prêt, elle prit un bouquin. A peine eut-elle finit son premier chapitre qu'on toqua à la porte. Soupirant, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Une tignasse noire apparut et en dessous deux yeux chocolat derrière un paire de lunette et encore en dessous des lèvres retroussées dans un magnifique sourire.

- Potter?

Devant elle se trouvait son soupirant le plus pot de colle qu'il lui avait été donné d'avoir. Il lui avait demandé inlassablement de sortir avec elle pendant quatre ans mais elle avait inlassablement refusé. Elle cherchait une relation sérieuse, pas deux semaines de bon temps. Il n'avait jamais baissé les bras jusqu'à leur dernière année d'étude. Elle avait eu beaucoup mal à refuser la dernière fois qu'il le lui avait demandé, mais elle avait tenu bon. Ce n'était jamais bon de tomber amoureuse d'un casanova.

Tandis qu'elle l'observait, elle sentit des fourmillements dans son ventre qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de ressentir depuis un bon moment. Se remettant de sa surprise elle balbutia au jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas parlé mais qui conservait son sourire :

- Je… Je…Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu fais… là?

- Tu n'as pas un problème de plomberie ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire mutin.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux sous la stupeur.

- Tu…tu es plombier? James Potter est plombier?

Elle éclata de rire.

- C'est…C'est pas possible!

Mais voyant que James ne rigolait pas mais arborait une mine inquiète quant à sa santé mentale elle se stoppa net.

- C'est une plaisanterie? Tu n'es pas plombier? Tu voulais faire auror!

- J'ai changé d'avis ! Répondit-il simplement.

- Ah… Bon… je t'en prie, entre. Mais tu sais, dit-elle après avoir refermé la porte, je ne sais pas si le problème vient d'ici !

- Où est la salle de bain ?

- Dans le couloir deuxième porte à droite ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Où? Sous la douche?

- Potter!

- Je plaisante! Non ce n'est pas la peine, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre et s'il en fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son livre mais c'était difficile, sachant que _James Potter_ se trouvait dans _sa_ salle de bain. Avait-il changé? Voyait-il toujours ses trois inséparables amis? Sûrement. Voyait-il toujours autant de femmes? Sûrement aussi. Cette idée la déprima plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la minuterie la prévenant que sa pizza était prête. Elle venait de mettre la table quand James entra dans la cuisine.

- J'ai fini !

- Oh déjà...Merci…

- Ce n'était pas un très gros problème.

- Ah, d'accord.

Un silence gênant prit place dans la pièce, rendant la situation insupportable.

- Je vais y aller...Peut-être à la prochaine.

Lily décela une certaine hésitation avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce et c'est ce qui la poussa à crier précipitamment :

- Tuveuxmangerunboutavecmoi ?

Le jeune homme qui avait eu le temps d'approcher la porte revint sur ses pas.

- Plait-il?

Lily les joues rougissantes répéta d'une toute petite voix :

- Je n'ai jamais su manger une pizza entière seule...Tu..voudrais l'autre moitié?

James accueillit la nouvelle avec un grand sourire et accepta avec plaisir. Ils s'installèrent et se mirent à bavarder d'abord timidement de ce qu'ils avaient fait cette dernière année mais avec ensuite plus d'entrain de leurs souvenirs commun et de leurs nouvelles expériences.

- Et…euh est ce que tu as une petite amie? Demanda les joues rouges Lily.

Immédiatement après, elle se sentit complètement idiote. On ne posait jamais ce genre de question sans avoir une idée derrière la tête, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était être transparente!

Après l'avoir regardée, un sourire au coin des lèvres, James répondit au plus grand soulagement de Lily qu'il n'avait pas eu de petite amie depuis Poudlard. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites et son battement de cœur accélérer.

- Pas…depuis Poudlard, répéta-t-elle surprise. Toi! Un des plus beau mec de Poudlard n'a pas eu de petite amie depuis plus de un an!

- Tu…tu trouves vraiment que j'étais un des plus beau mec de Poudlard ? S'étonna James surpris, ignorant le reste de sa phrase.

- Bien sûr! Répondit-elle un peu trop véhément.

Une belle rougeur apparut sur les joues de James ainsi que sur celles de Lily.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de petite amie? Dit-il finalement après un silence pesant où chacun avait scruté la pièce avec plus de rigueur qu'il n'en aurait fallu.

Voulait-elle vraiment le savoir?

- Oui, murmura–t-elle appréhendant la réponse.

- Parce que je n'en aime qu'une seule! Je l'aime comme un fou. Depuis des années mais elle m'a toujours rejeté.

Lily en eut le souffle coupé… Il l'aimait, il l'aimait toujours depuis cinq ans maintenant. Et alors, sans l'avoir décidé, sans l'avoir prémédité, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Baiser auquel il répondit tout de suite, trop heureux pour se poser des questions.

Au bout de longues minutes à rattraper le temps perdu, ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés.

- Qu'on ne me réveille jamais! Murmura James, blottis dans le cou de Lily.

Celle-ci rit doucement et serra un peu plus fort son...petit ami? Elle soupira d'aise dans ses bras.

- Idiot, murmura-t-elle.

Il releva la tête et plongea les yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne pensais pas que cette soirée finirait ainsi...je l'espérais! Mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment étant donné que ta dernière réponse était assez...virulente!

- Je crois...que j'en ai simplement assez de gâcher mon bonheur sous prétexte de ne pas souffrir quand le rêve...se termine. Répondit Lily timidement.

James hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et il l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois ci en y mettant beaucoup plus de tendresse.

- Je ne voudrais pas faire de cette soirée celle de toutes les grandes révélations, c'est assez gênant mais...crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis sérieux pour notre relation...Si tu veux bien qu'il y ait une relation entre nous évidemment...

- Ça, je veux bien te le prouver de toutes les manières! Dit-elle en se jetant avidement sur sa bouche.

Le lendemain matin Lily se réveilla ankylosée. Les courbatures de la veille la firent grimacer encore plus. Elle se retourna pour s'informer de l'heure qu'il était mais tomba nez à nez avec James. Il était déjà réveillé. Toute la soirée et la nuit lui revinrent brusquement en tête et un joli sourire vint illuminer son visage.

- Bonjour toi !

- Bonjour.

Elle l'embrasse tendrement.

- Lily, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Son ventre se glaça.

- Quoi donc? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Eh bien…euh…en fait.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant plus que jamais. Il continua :

- Tu sais cette histoire de plombier.

Le soulagement de Lily fut tellement énorme qu'elle en aurait bien pleuré de joie. Il ne regrettait rien! Du moins pour le moment.

- Tu n'es pas plombier!

- Voilà.

- D'accord, dit Lily , ça me semble logique, tu es bien auror?

- Et fier de l'être! Rigola-t-il. La plomberie ce n'est pas mon truc!

- Qu'as-tu trafiqué à ma salle de bain James Potter!

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas je suivais les instructions d'un ami plombier grâce à un miroir! Mais de toutes façons tu viens habiter avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

Lily le contempla les yeux ronds. Tout ça allait si vite!

- Peut-être un jour, répondit-elle. Quand je serais sûre que tu ne me jetteras pas à la porte, parce que je te préviens Potter, je suis difficile à vivre! Rajouta-t-elle devant le regard perdu de James.

- D'accord, affirma-t-il en souriant.

- Mais il y a une chose que je me demande… Comment as-tu su que j'habitais ici et comment savais-tu que j'avais besoin d'un plombier?

- Eh bien en fait c'est mon ami dont je t'ai parlé que la propriétaire a appelé et quand il a entendu le nom de chez qui il devait se rendre, il m'a directement appelé. Je lui ai tellement rabâché les oreilles avec toi qu'il a du en avoir marre et vouloir jouer les entremetteurs.

Il rigola.

- En tout cas tu peux le rassurer maintenant.

- Pas sûr. J'aime beaucoup parler de toi!

Lily rougit et enfouit sa tête dans les draps.

- On continue à rattraper le temps perdu? Demanda-t-il, coquin, en attrapant la hanche de Lily.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers! S'offusqua la jeune femme.

Mais son sourire gâcha tout et elle rigola. Elle frissonna de plaisir et enfouit son visage dans le cou de James lorsqu'il commença à l'embrasser un peu partout. Sa journée de congé allait bien lui servir!

**Bisous à tou(te)s **

**Bézo**


End file.
